eres mi rey, y yo tu caballero
by kote.herrera.18
Summary: el un rey sin saber la realidad de su pueblo, el un caballero que quería cambiar aquella cruel soberanía, ambos, entrelazados por un lazo fino como la vida, y firme como el destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Les llego con una nueva historia (ella la escritora) me emociones con una imagen y una petición espero les guste.**

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, el manga y por personajes pertenecen al gran isayama que solo mata personajes por placer(¿.**

**Adevertencias: esta historia contiene algunos oc's y posible ooc**

"**-**_**hola-"=pensamientos**_

"_**-**_**hola-"=diálogos**

_**Tiempos tras…=flash back.**_

_Comenzando de nuevo._

Se sentía tan solo, las estrechas paredes, eran la única compañía que tenia en aquella habitación, toda su felicidad, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, desapareció junto a la caída del reino maria, junto con su madre.

Ahora solo le quedaba la única opción para hacer su vida un poco mas emocionante, volverse el protector del rey, como su caballero.

Su buena condición física se lo permitiría, mas la cosa era, que no era el único que trataba de conseguirlo, según le comentaron muchas personas, casi todos hijos de sobrevivientes, intentarían entrar como caballeros, y para que?..tan solo para vivir "seguros" en el reino interno.

El reino por ser de gran tamaño, se dividía en tres sectores, shina, donde vivía el rey, su familia y sus caballeros mas "leales", la policía militar.

Rose, donde vivía la gente un poco mas acomodada de dinero, como doctores, gente que lograba educarse, comerciantes, y era custodiada por la guarnición y parte de la policía militar-que no era mal puesto para algún soldado, pero tampoco era bueno como el reino interno-.

Y por ultimo María, era habitada por la gente mas…pobre, si eso era, pobre, y no se avergonzaba de decirlo, era "vigilada" por la guarnición, pero tan solo eran unos viejos que se la pasaban emborrachándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Si tan solo…si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte, si tan solo esa gente de mierda hubiera sido mas responsable con el cargo que les dieron, su madre, y todo el reino no hubiera caído a manos de los titanes.

Los titanes eran parte del escuadrón mas temido en todo el reino, tanto en rose, maria y shina, grupos de bandidos sin piedad que acaban y masacran todo.

Pero no, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y esos vagos no asumieron la responsabilidad, y ahora se encontraba como nunca pensó.

Emborrachándose en su pequeña y acomodada habitación, justo un dia antes de presentarse como caballero, que orgullo.

Ese..era eren Jaëger, un simple mocoso de 16 años que lo único increíble que tenia, eran sus ojos, un hermoso verde turquesa, que cuando la luz les reflejaba daban toques dorador, ysoñaba con convertirse en uno de los caballeros que pudiera cuidar al rey con su vida, una mierda le importaba el hecho de vivir en los interiores más seguros, el sabia que pronto y si nadie actuaba, serian acabados por los titanes, tal y como un pobre y mísero ganado.

El día paso completamente, igual la noche, que por culpa del alcohol no pudo pegar un solo ojo, la cago y lo sabe, pero aun asi, se ducho y se vistió lo mas presentable posible, se despidió de mikasa, la chica que lo acogía en su casa, y camino hasta el lugar de encuentro con el general, habían muchos jóvenes, entre la mayoría hombres, hasta que.

-e…eren?-murmuro una conocida voz a sus espaldas, el se volteo y miro a un conocido rubio.

-armin-sonrió, pero apenas abrió la boca, el mas bajo sintió el olor del alcohol, frunció levemente el ceño.

-eren..estabas bebiendo?-su tono de voz era de total preocupación, después de todo eran amigos desde infantes.

-tsk..no es nada importante-chasqueo la lengua y antes de que el rubio volviera a regañarlo, camino hacia las mesas de inscripción.

El primer día, fue fácil, presumiendo con orgullo que lograría acabar con todos los titanes, que seria condecorado por el rey, y hasta que se casaría con alguien de la alta sociedad cuando estuviera todo bien, pero quien lo diría no?.

Bajo la burlesca mirada de sus compañeros, estaba boca abajo, colgando, y que paso con su orgullo, se fue a la mierda.

-que..paso-balbuceo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el escuchara, pero la voz de su instructor, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡que crees que estas haciendo, el equipo de equilibrio no es apto para mocosos..si no estas preparad, te iras en la siguiente carroza de rechazados.

Eren trago duro, dirigió la mirada hasta su compañero y noto como se equilibraba correctamente, con dificultad, pero lo hacia.

-esto…es solo una perdida de tiempo-dijo al momento que lo bajaron del aparato.

-que dijiste..mocoso-como si de una película de terror se tratara, el comandante se giro sobre sus talones, lentamente, eren trago duro, pero se mantuvo firme.

-que…esto es una perdida de tiempo, si..si no perdiéramos el tiempo aquí, y fuéramos a buscar a los titanes, seria mucho mas fácil-jadeaba con pesadez, por mas extraño que parezca, comenzó a invadirle un sueño terrible.

-insolente-murmuro uno de sus compañeros, pero no le importo.

-engreído-otro mas.

-es un puto suicida-escucho la voz del que correspondía a su escuadrón de compañeros.

Jean kirsten, un condenado rubio opacado que no hace mucho intento sacarlo de quicio, pero se controlo y eso ahora lamentaba.

-jean…por favor para-escucho nuevamente, con cuidado de no perder su postura "segura" dirigió una mirada al que hablo, era marco.

Un pelinegro con una cara llena de pecas, amable y servicial, eso lo demostró apenas entraron en las habitaciones, ayudo a todo el mundo a desempacar.

-si tanto crees que es fácil…. ¡por que no sales tu mismo al exterior para ser el héroe!-le grito, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, mas no se aria ver tan débil, tenia algo de orgullo por mantener.

-¡anda…ve con ellos…se carnada para los titanes!-grito furioso, no entendía la razón por la que se enfurecía tanto, pero el también se estaba encolerizando.

-no-murmuro apretando sus puños.

-que dijiste?... ¡habla mas fuerte!-grito y eren perdió los estribos, a la mierda el respeto, y a la mierda su buena impresión.

- ¡QUE AUN NO ESTOY LISTO, PERO PRONTO..ACABARE CON CADA UNO DE ELLOS!-grito dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, lo tomo desprevenido obligándolo a caer, ahora si eren temió por su vida, habían llegado mas soldados, y golpear de tal manera a un superior, era penado tortuosamente.

-déjenlo-ordeno el general golpeado-que?-exclamaron con sorpresa, tanto eren, los soldados y sus compañeros.

-pero mañana temprano, me demostraras esa iniciativa que tanto presumes tener-se fue seguido de todos los soldados.

Eren callo lentamente al suelo respirando con agitación, como si hubiera estado por horas bajo el agua, pero a la vez con alivio.

-¡eren!-armin corrió hacia el, igual que sus compañeros de habitación preocupados, claro, jean solo para molestar.

-estoy bien armin-lo calmo y el rubio suspiro con alivio al asegurarse que no tuviera nada roto, tan solo quedo con un raspón en la cabeza.

-estas bien..no te duele nada?-preguntaba marco, el castaño le sonrió y el pecoso sin querer, se sonrojo.

Y así es como eren se gano un nuevo enemigo, jean le aria pagar por hacer sonrojar al pelinegro, nadie sabía que jean mantenía sentimientos por el pelinegro, pero claro, como lo diría sin que sonara raro, cursi, o peor aun, como lo diría?.

Pero pasando de eso, intentaba cuidarlo de la mayor cantidad de pervertidos de los rangos superiores, y ahora venia un mocoso suicida tratando de arruinar todo su esfuerzo por mantenerlo seguro todo un año.

Marco y jean se conocieron a la edad de 15, en el momento que el reino maria callo ellos tenían solo 9 años, pero por los trabajos que les obligaron a hacer, se encontraron, jean se mostraba indiferente, pero marco siempre lo seguía, y su compañía no le molestaba, le agradaba.

Pero tan solo hace principios del año pasado, cuando entraron en el ejercito y jean vio como marco era toqueteado por otro hombre, que se dio cuenta de que estaba..enamorado, y como lo noto?, cuando estallo en celos y le partió la cara a golpes al sujeto que se atrevió a tocar a marco.

-por favor, jean…ya no lo mires tanto-pidió marco jalando del brazo al rubio, jean noto que miraba con odio a eren desde hace rato, y al parecer, marco no era el único que lo hacia, annie, reiner y Bertholdt lo miraban como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, pero para el, solo era un mocoso engreído y suicida, que intentaba quitarle a su preciado marco, y que tragaba la comida como si no hubiera mañana, rodeado de gente que le preguntaba quien sabe que cosas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°en la noche°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya habían terminado de cenar, las velas se habían apagado no hace mucho, y eren no podía dormir, se sentía frustrado, asi que al asegurarse que nadie lo veía, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al artefacto que lo hizo hacer el ridículo.

Caminaba por los pasillos de madera, lentamente, intentando hacer que ninguna crujiera pero…

-aun estas frustrado?-esa calada voz lo obligo a voltearse, encontrándose con marco, quien lo miraba amablemente.

-eso..no te importa-sonó frio, se lamento por tratarlo asi, después de todo, el solo intento ayudar.

-pues…me importe o no eres uno de mis amigos-dijo regalándole una sonrisa, el castaño le respondió de la misma forma y marco lo acompaño a la salida.

-por que te juntas con el?-pregunto eren con curiosidad, marco no entendió de quien hablaba, asi que ladeo levemente la cabeza, eren suspiro.

-hablo de jean…es un pesado, no entiendo como puedes soportarlo-se afirmo en el respaldo de la puerta, marco agradecía la oscuridad, sin ella eren notaria el color carmín de sus mejillas.

-pues…aun que no lo parezca, es una buena persona, solo que….su sinceridad a veces arruina las cosas-marco acaricio levemente su nuca, eren lo miro, no entendía por que el moreno estaba tan nervioso.

-el..siempre me cuida y todo…por eso te lo digo, no lo juzgues por esa horrible mala impresión-le pidió refiriéndose a la cafetería, donde ambos casi se agarran a golpes.

-ah..esta bien marco-dijo antes de salir caminando del lugar, en dirección a los aparatos de equilibrio, marco le hizo un movimiento con la mano y entro a la cabaña, para irse a dormir.

Mientras tanto eren caminaba al lugar de entrenamientos, un pelinegro de unos 28 años, de 1, 68 y ojos oliva, caminaba por todo el lugar, acompañado de un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro, que no superaba los 16, de 1,62 y ojos negros.

-mi señor, por favor no creo que andar por estos lugares sea buena idea-hablaba con un leve temor.

-no me hables con formalidades-dijo ignorando al castaño, el cual bufo por lo bajo.

-pero…levi-sama…no es bueno después de todo aquí entrenan a los soldados, que pasa si después su tio lo castiga por desobedecerlo de esta manera?-levi hizo un extraño sonido con la boca.

-ya no hables mocoso, te traje porque tu me lo pediste, si tienes miedo será mejor que te largues-el pelinegro siguió caminando más deprisa, hasta que llego a un campo abierto, donde habían varían maquinas, que el reconoció, eran para el equilibrio.

-por que quería venir aquí?-pregunto el menor, el otro sin chistar respondió.

-por que me aburría-el castaño suspiro y lo siguió, hasta que escucho un par de pasos ajenos a ellos y se adelanto al pelinegro, deteniéndolo.

-espere por favor-el ojinegro saco lo que parecían ser dos espadas, se coloco en guardia y afino sus sentidos.

-tsk..es solo un mocoso-dijo señalando a lo lejos, como un joven castaño hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerse en equilibrio, dándose de cara al suelo a los pocos segundos.

-aun asi..no podemos confiar en nadie-se preocupo enfundando las navajas, después de todo, tenia que estar alerta, no por algo lo asignaron como guardaespaldas.

Josertho, o como le llamaban jose, no tenia gran condición física, pero si era hábil en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y manejando la espadas, por eso fue asignado a proteger con su vida al gobernador del reino.

Levi, el gran rey de maria, rose y shina, a su corta edad tuvo que asumir el poder de todos los reinos, sin embargo, no estaba enterado, ni antes ni ahora, de lo que pasaba con las tropas.

Callo nuevamente, por milésima vez, de cara contra el duro suelo, mas tenia la sensación de ser observado, fijamente, y eso era lo que pasaba, el soberano de estas tierras, lo miraba con una pequeña diversión, y curiosidad, de por que aun no se rendía de darse tantas veces contra el suelo.

-¡mierda!-maldijo a los cuatro vientos, pero no tan fuerte.

-mh?...por que mierda sigues asi-esa voz lo saco de su trance de maldecir a la vida, se giro encontrándose con unos afilados orbes oliva, que lo observaban indiferente.

-por que?-pregunto y el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos, asomando completamente su cuerpo de las sombras.

-por que lo sigues intentando, si ya as caído muchas veces-su voz de indiferencia tensaban a eren, pero asi no se acobardo.

-por que si no lo siguiera intentando, seria igual que e estúpido ganado que espera lo fácil de esta vida, aun que me tiren, me levantare para intentarlo de nuevo-sus palabras sonaron con determinación, y algo de furia, recordando nuevamente como los guardias de su cuidad huían dejando a la población perecer.

-mhp-se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del menor, sus ojos brillaron un tanto, pegándolos en esos orbes de gemas.

-aun asi lo haces mal-dijo acercándose al castaño, su mirada se oscureció un poco, el menor era mas grande que el, pero asi ignoro ese pequeño gran detalle y acerco sus manos al arnés de eren.

-mal?..por que?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente, aun que por la cercanía se sonrojo un poco-por que el arnés esta mal puesto imbécil-sus "dulces" palabras hicieron notar a eren que tenia razón, el arnés estaba al revés, esa podía ser una de las razones por la cual perdía el equilibrio.

-gracias-murmuro cuando levi termino de arreglar las correas-no te creas la gran cosa, lo hice por que me aburrió ver como te dabas contra el suelo, si querías morir perfectamente podrías haber salido de la seguridad e irte hacia los titanes-sonó tan indiferente y frio, pero para eren le sonó como un de nada.

-y..como te llamas-pregunto eren mientras caminaba acompañando al pelinegro-….-silencio..obtuvo solo silencio.

-umh…yo me llamo eren..un gusto-intento romper tan absurdo silencio que se había formado-como sea…-respondio parando, el oji verde no sabia la razón, hasta que se dio de cara contra una muralla, mohosa y algo vieja.

-dueleee-se sobaba la nariz, la cual le quedo algo roja, levi lo miro-eres solo un mocoso lloron-dijo y se apoyo contra la pared.

-un mocoso?..tengo 16…y soy mas alto que tu-le señalo, ahora levi ardía en furia, como ese mocoso se atrevía a molestarlo, pero por una razón no lo pateo…no sabia cual era..pero no lo hizo.

-quien eres tu-eren escucho a sus espaldas, intento girarse pero levi tomando su brazo se lo impidió.

-que..-si no quieres que te corten el cuelo, no te muevas basura-el oji oliva le señalo a su lado eren miro por el rabillo del ojo notando como una filosa espada se encontraba en su cuello.

-libéralo-hablo con voz fría, el ojinegro lo dudo pero aun asi obedeció, enfundando su arma.

-quien ere-antes que terminara levi le dirigió una feroz mirada, eren entendió que era mejor que se callara.

-vámonos-ordeno levi y jose asintió, dio una fugaz mirada a ere y camino adelantándose al rey.

-levi-le dijo a eren y toco su cabeza, antes de marcharse siguiendo al otro castaño, eren se quedo en su lugar y cuando los perdió de vista murmuro.

-levi…-sin notarlo, su cara comenzó a arder y sus mejillas a pintarse de rojo.

Sacudió su cabeza y miro el cielo, aun estaba muy oscuro pero aun asi decidió irse a la cama, consultaría con la almohada por que se sintió asi ante el toque del pelinegro, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al recordarlo, era una mierda sentir que comenzó a atraerle una persona que no tenia idea si veria de nuevo.

Pero el no sabia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°en un lugar del bosque°°°°°°°°°°°°

-por que estaba con el levi-sama?-pregunto jose a levi, el cual miraba su mano como su fuera un extraño fenómeno.

-levi-sama?-sacudió su mano frente a la cara del pelinegro, sacándolo de su trance.

-no..lo se-murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, jose negó con su cabeza levemente, el sabia que levi no era amante de las mujeres, y se alegraba ya que el igual amaba a un chico, pero las cosas eran complicadas, levi era un rey, que debía tener herederos, aquel castaño, un hombre, que no podía concebir, y sus tios, unas personas que lo obligaban a casarse con la soberana del reino vecino.

-y tu..donde mierda estabas?..cuando me di cuenta habías desaparecido-se cruzo de brazos, el castaño era al único que podía llamar "amigo" y darle tal confianza de mostrarle una actitud diferente al serio y frio levi que todos conocían.

-y..yo..pues..fui a saludar..a un..amigo-tartamudeo, mala señal, y levi lo sabia, el castaño le pidió ir para ver a la persona que amaba, y sabia como sufria.

La persona que amaba, estaba con una chica, asi que el solo se comportaba como un amigo, visitándolo por las noches.

-deberías usar tus habilidades con la espada, y obligarlo a que te ame-le sugirió con una voz monótona mientras tomaba una taza de te, y el otro se sonrojo mortalmente, levi solto una baja y peculiar risa, jose sonrió al notar como su "señor" y amigo podía liberarse con el.

-levi-sama…será mejor que entre a dormir, ya esta haciendo frio-el pelinegro asintió y se adentro a una tienda al lado de una fogata.

-buenas noches-escucho desde adentro y respondió con un suave "igual a usted" para comenzar a picar los leños que ardían, con un palito, mientras estaba en forma de bolita abrazando sus piernas.

-_esta..no fue una buena idea_-pensó mirando al oscuro bosque, era un miedoso y no lo negaba, maldijo mentalmente su lealtad a levi que lo condujo a tener una "aventura" fuera del castigo por una semana, utilizando como escusa que estaría cerca de su amigo, y que era como una despedida de su soltería.

Al final apago la fogata y se adentro a su tienda para dormir, sin poder sacar de su mente a cierto pelinegro de su mente.

**Bien…este fic esta dedicado a la gran Soulxphantom que hace tiempo deseaba un rey x caballero, espero te guste y no me mates por este intento de historia. :3**

**Por cierto jose se pronuncia yose.**

**Espero les guste saludos c:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues antes de comenzar..se me olvido en el cap anterior..quise hacer un poquis mas alto a levi..es que muy chequeto se me hacia mas uke…ewe pues la cosa es que.**

**Eren y levi ya se conocieron wiiii felicidades a los novios(¿**

**Jeanmaru la lleva…**

**Snk no me pertenece, es del Estúpido y sensual isayama.**

**Reviews:**

**The-Pierot: pues..la cosa es que siiii me gustaría escribir algo fuera de lo normal asi bien asdasdasd pero bueno, la cosa es que, no te equivocaste, ahí una pequeña sorpresa para todo lo que pasa…ya todo dará vueltas en tu cabeza(¿.**

**Soulxphantom : siiii es que jeanmaru la lleva(¿ pues siii tenia desde hace mucho tiempo ganas de escribi uno asi, pero happy(¿, no uno que termine en marco muriendo…como …en…muchos…dou…-se muere- pero bueno la cosa es que este lo juro que no terminara asi….o si?...bueno sha…siii pobre eren QwQ, pero nada es como lo parece ewe.**

**Ahora sin mas…ahí ta la historia, gracias a ustedes dos, me hacen happy *-*.**

**Esta historia contiene oc's y posible ooc, están edvertidas/os.**

**Avertencias: un poco subidito de tono..la acción comienza desde ahora.**

**Esta escena es parte del punto de vista de jose.**

un dia atrás.

Despertó con dificultad, y no era la primera vez que pasaba, no desde que su cargo ascendió a ser el completo guarda espaldas de su rey, bueno, uno de ello.

Pero no todo era como lo pintan las historias, de magia, fantasía, una familia de reyes felices, no. Un gran secreto ocultaban los muros del gran y fino palacio, no había uno….habían dos reyes

Los antiguos gobernantes, eran unas amables personas, el rey, heredero al trono, la reina, una mujer encargada de la cena.

Su historia de amor fue conocida por todo el reino, el rey se enamoro perdidamente de una mujer que como todos llamarían, normal, y de aquel amor, nacieron dos encantadores príncipes, pelinegros como la mujer, y de ojos afilados como el padre.

Pero misteriosamente la reina cayó enferma, mortalmente, murió a los pocos meses, dejando a dos pequeños príncipes, al cuidado de la ama de llaves, una gran amiga de sus tiempos de juventud.

El rey, devastado comenzó a cambiar, su aura de felicidad, murió y fue enterrada en el olvido, las ventanas, alumbradas con luz solar dándole un toque fantástico, ahora estaban selladas, los jardines, antes adornados con cerezos y amapolas, ahora marchitos de pena.

El pobre hombre hoy en dia, se encuentra recuperando algo de su felicidad, pero no la suficiente, nombro a levi, su hijo mayor, de 25, como el completo sucesor, y a su otro hijo, kyotan de 17, como el "ayudante" de su hermano, aun que para ser sinceros, ninguno quería llegar al trono.

Cuando todo esto paso, el tan solo tenia 13años, nadie conocía su historia, nadie sabia de el, pero todo cambio cuando ella lo conoció…

Sumido en sus recuerdos, se ducho, se vistió y se asomo por el balcón de su habitación, tal vez ser el guarda espaldas de levi no era tan malo.

Le asignaron una habitación privada en el castillo, cerca del rey y el príncipe, aun que el príncipe tenia a su guardaespaldas, prefería estar cerca de ambos, pero lo que valía la pena, era la vista, era increíble.

Una vista panorámica de todo el reino, sin contar la cercana naturaleza, era simplemente hermoso, digno de ser enmarcado y encerrado en al bóveda mas resistente.

Suspiro antes de pasar su mano por su cabello casi negro, avanzo al espejo del lugar y se miro en el, se preguntaba constantemente, por que no podía ser mas atractivo, quizás así, el hombre que amaba tanto se fijaría en el, pero no…simplemente no lo era, aun que para otras personas, si.

-buen dia mi señor…es hora de levantarse-se acerco a la cama del soberano y lo sacudió lentamente, con calma esquivo una patada que iba en dirección a su cara, ya era costumbre que cada vez que tenia que despertar al pelinegro, este lo atacara con patadas, puñetazos, zapatos o cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, pero aun asi, le parecía divertido.

-mhhh..pequeña mierda-murmuro sentándose y jose rio un poco, la cara que tenia, era imposible no reírse, su misma cara seria, pero con todo el cabello echo un desastre, sin contar las marcas bajo sus ojos, leves, pero notables en su blanca piel.

-levi-sama…se ve gracioso-rio un poco mas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, justo antes de que levi le tirara un florero con agua.

El moreno rio hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe, era de esperarse que su guarda espaldas no lo despertara, es un flojo totalmente, pero hábil en operaciones de lucha.

Siguió riendo en silencio, hasta llegar a la cama donde se subió, _-malditas camas gigantes_-penso y miro, donde efectivamente, había un gran bulto en las sabanas, y ese bulto era conocido con el nombre de kyotan, un joven, pelinegro como su madre y de ojos azul metálico como su padre.

-k..kyotan-sama…mh…es hora de levantarse-intentaba contener la risa, de su ahora nueva visión, el muchacho estaba echo una bolita, su cabello despeinado y la boca semi-abierta, aun que chistoso, se la hacia muy tierno verlo asi.

Paro de reír en seco, que pensaba?..que era tierno?...lindo?...si lo era…pero porque su corazón latía así de rápido?...

-mmhh-escucho bajo suyo, miro y se encontró con la afilada mirada del príncipe, se alejo de golpe cayendo en el transcurso.

-itteee-se quejo acariciando parte de su espalda y trasero, inocentemente para el, provocativamente para otro.

-que haces aquí-pregunto con voz fría, pero seductora, a la vez que levantaba al menor del suelo, el otro sorprendido y algo shockeado por al amabilidad le respondió.

-pu…pues…tenia que despertarlo, ya es hora del desayuno-sonrio levemente, y el otro noto un leve rubor en las mejillas del castaño, provocadas por tanto reir y el hecho que lo hizo caer.

-wao-murmuro para si antes de sonreir con aires de superioridad.

-que pasa?-pregunto el moreno, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

Era apresado por el cuerpo del mayor, en el suelo, mientras le sonreía con lo que el creía, era burla.

-eres…bastante lindo-murmuro muy cerca de su cara, el pobre castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas, como se atrevía a molestarlo de esa manera.

-no…diga mentiras su majestad-murmuro algo apenado mientras intentaba quitarse al mayor de encima, pero unas grandes manos le impidieron seguir moviéndose, el toque en su cara se sentía frio pero tan cálido a la vez.

-no miento con estas cosas-se acerco un poco afirmando el mentón del menor, no quería que se alejara.

-e..espere-murmuro muy bajo, con suerte y el mismo escucho, el hecho de que el príncipe juntara tan lento sus rostros, lo atormentaba.

Con todo el valor, y sin contar el deseo, empujo al príncipe hasta la cama donde se sentó en sus piernas, y acerco su rostro a los pocos centímetros.

-muy..lindo-murmuro a punto de rozar los labios del mas joven, ambos lo querían, y el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba a cada milímetro que el castaño se acercaba.

Pero.

-¡kyotan-sama..es hora de…-silencio y un fuerte puñetazo llego a la mejilla de jose, el cual en shock se agarro con fuerza el lugar golpeado.

-kachinogai*-dijo el príncipe reprimiéndolo, su guardaespaldas había llegado en el peor momento.

-maldito bastardo, sabia que tenias otras intenciones al estar tan cerca…pero no te dejare-hablo con ira mientras se ganaba en posición de pelea.

-y..yo..no-intento hablar al borde de las lagrimas, por el golpe, por la vergüenza.

-¡silencio mocoso de mierda!-grito pateándole la boca del estomago, escupió un poco de sangre, nada que no pudiera soportar.

-lo..lamento príncipe kyotan-se levanto como pudo y respirando con dificultad corrió a lo que el suponía era el baño.

-principe, se encuentra bien-pregunto el muchacho, un joven rubio de 18 años, ojos avellana, tez blanca, alto y delgado, un buen partido para todos.

-si-respondió con frialdad, estaba enojado pero consigo mismo.

Una por ser tan altanero y descontrolado a sus hormonas.

Dos, por no ser tan inteligente para detener el ataque al menor, pero no pudo.

-vamos a tomar desayuno si?-pregunto el rubio a su príncipe, este asintió y se fue al baño para ducharse y cambiarse.

-_mocoso altanero..tendre que castigarte..el príncipe es mio_- penso buscando una manera de tortura perfecta, y la imagen de una mujer castaña paso por su mente, era perfecto.

-cough…ah…-el menor intentaba respirar pero no podía creyó que lo soportaría pero no era cierto, no después de la cantidad de sangre que acababa de vomitar al lavabo, paso toda la mañana asi. Sin contar que su labio estaba roto.

-jose-san..estas bien?-escucho desde afuera, el ojinegro tomo un poco de agua e intento sonreir de la mejor manera posible para abrir la puerta.

-si..estoy bien kim-chan-le sonrio lo mejor que pudo, frente a el se encontraba una pequeña castaña de 5 años, su cabello con toques rubios y largo le daba un toque de ternura únicos para su edad, de descendencia japonesa, su familia entro a trabajar al castillo, son gente de confianza para todo el lugar, sin contar la comida tradicional, era deliciosa ara todos.

-pero..sonabas muy mal..estas bien seguro?-pregunto preocupada, jose era como su hermano mayor, no quería que algo malo le pasara.

-si pequeña..tu tranquila-le acaricio la melena y lo mas derecho posible salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos del castillo cuando un par de manos agarraron su brazo.

-que?-se giro quedando prácticamente impactado, el rey..su rey..estaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, esto no era bueno.

-mi señor-hizo el saludo de respeto, la mano derecha en su corazón, la izquierda en su espalda, pero una mala sensación le vino al cuerpo.

-tsk..maldito mocoso, que no me trates con formalidades cuando estemos solos-le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el menor cayo al suelo como un saco, levi se alarmo, no creía que uso tanta fuerza.

-oi..jose..mocoso-lo llamo y lo sacudió, el moreno tosió un poco y se cubrió la boca, agradeciendo que las nauseas de la mañana no volvieron.

-pe..perdone levi-sama…solo me sentí mareado-le sonrió dulcemente y el otro le respondió el gesto, a su manera.

-mocoso de mierda me alarmaste-lo pateo un poco mientras jose reia, luego fueron a la cocina, donde como buen guardaespaldas se quedo al lado del rey durante toda la velada, recibiendo asesinas miradas de kachinogai, miradas que no lograba descifrar de parte del príncipe, y miradas de molestia de parte del rey, le molestaba que no le contara la razón de su labio roto.

-oi..mocoso-lo llamo el rey, como buen subordinado corrió a su lado donde se inclino, levi odiaba las formalidades hacia el, pero su tio estaba presente, tenia que mostrase como buen gobernador.

-mande mi señor-inclino su cabeza, levi tenia el plan perfecto para su curiosidad.

-exijo que me reveles, por que tu labio esta roto..y por que en tu baño hay tanta sangre-su voz sonó burlesca, sabia que no podía mentirle, y poco le importaba que su hermano y su tio estuvieran presentes.

-pues…me cai del caballo mientras buscaba algunas frutas-invento lo único que se le vino a la mente, pero pareció ser convincente para el rey y su tio, menos para el príncipe y su caballero.

-mhh-murmuro el tio del rey, un rubio para nada parecido al rey ni al príncipe, pero si a su hermano, el padre de levi-sama y kyotan.

-sucede algo tio?-pregunto kyotan al ver la incomodidad del hombre mayor.

-si..ah levi-el mencionado se volteo al rubio-quiero proponerte, por que no te traigo a uno de mis hombres para que te cuiden, este niño es muy joven y torpe-su voz acompañado de su semblante aterraban a jose.

Una sonrisa burlona paso por el rostro de kachi, un rostro de desconcierto paso por la cara kyotan y levi solo estaba serio.

Jose temió lo peor, es cierto, sonó que fue muy torpe y no se veía como el típico guardaespaldas, grande y fuerte, pero no era su culpa, al menos no en parte.

-no-afirmo levi, la mirada de los cuatro fue dirigida a el, su semblante srio era aun peor que el de su tio.

-no?-pregunto el mayor, levi asintió y cruzo sus dedos apoyando en ellos su barbilla.

-no tengo motivos, acaso me ves herido..o estoy muerto?-pregunto el rubio negó-exacto..a hecho bien su trabajo y eso me basta-se enderezo de esa pose y se levanto-si no tienen mas que decir..tengo cosas que hacer-se fue y desde la puerta le hizo una señal al castaño oscuro el cual de inmediato se levanto pero fue detenido por una fuerte mano, quien le apretó el brazo, kyotan se alarmo y abrió un poco mas de lo normal sus ojos, kachi sonreía con superioridad-su majestad?-pregunto mirando al hombre que lo detuvo, era el rubio tio de levi-sama.

-no se que hiciste…pero te alejaras del camino de mi hijo-dicho eso lo solto y el asustado corrió siguiendo a levi.

-por que hiciste eso?-pregunto el pelinegro a su tio.

-por tu propio bien mocoso-el mayor se retiro pero antes le dio una sigilosa mirada a kachi.

-kyotan-sama…su carruaje lo espera-dicho eso el rubio le dirigió una mirada a su protegido y este se levanto.

-kyotan-sama…no cree que seria mejor que ese mocoso se fuera?-pregunto mientras seguía al príncipe, el cual se detuvo y agarro de la camisa al rubio, el cual se sorprendió pero no se asusto, de echo, le gusto esa actitud.

-escuchame bien..nunca digas eso otra ves….y no creas que olvide de la manera que lo golpeaste..si llegan a cambiarlo tu te iras a la mierda-lo solto violentamente y a grandes zancadas se fue a la puerta por donde salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Kachi sonrio con emoción, le gustaba esa actitud de su príncipe, camino lentamente hasta la puerta por donde vio partir el carruaje del príncipe, el que tenia que ir al otro lado del pueblo para hablar con una de las familias para un trato de terreno, no volveria e dias, el tiempo perfecto para su plan.

-levi-sama..a donde vamos?-pregunto el castaño a su rey, le había pedido, ordenado, que preparara comida para una semana, armas y mucha agua, también algunas tiendas y rocas de encender, no comprendió nada pero le pidió si podía acompañarlo, el mayor a regañadientes accedió, solo por que se llevaban "bien" y podía mantener una conversación estable con el mocoso.

-tsk..guarda silencio maldito mocoso-y ahí esta el levi gruñon, tantas preguntas del chico lo aburrían, jose guardo silencio y siguio su camino, afilando sus sentidos para estar alerta.

Levi bufo por milésima vez, no lograba armar la tienda y no dejaba que jose lo ayudara, su ogullo no se lo permitiría.

-levi-sama…déjeme ayudarlo por favor, ya es tarde y no encontraremos el camino devuelta-suplico notando como ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y tenia el presentimiento que levi no se regresara a casa mientras no armara la tienda.

-no nos iremos hasta una semana-dijo y el menor quedo helado, acaso pasaría una semana fuera de la "seguridad" del castillo?..._-"tragame tierra"-_penso afligido mientras suspiraba.

-por tu cara afirmo que no quieres quedarte-saco como conclusión el mayor mientras tiraba las telas de la tienda entre dos palos.

-pues..no me prepare ni nada, no traje mas ropas que estas-agarro su ropa estirándola un poco-no importa…conseguiremos algo de por aquí…ahora vamos a investigar-dijo mientas dejaba su "tienda" improvisada entre las ramas y caminaba por un camino de tierra entre los arboles, José suspiro y excusándose que tenia que ir al baño armo con rapidez la tienda de su rey y luego lo alcanzo por el camino.

-por que vinimos?-pregunto con curiosidad, el pelinegro lo miro y suspiro-pues..es una aventura-dijo con la misma seriedad, jose negó con la cabeza y este comprendió-pues..estoy a unos meses de casarme no?...pues tómalo como una despedida de la soltería, cuando sea rey no podre pisar un metro fuera del castillo asi que quiero disfrutar un poco-esa si era buena escusa, aun si fuera mentira jose acepto esa razón.

Cuando llegaron el rey se fijo su atención en un soldado que intentaba mantenerse con equilibrio, creyendo que no pasaría a mayores se alejo del lugar y fue a la casa de su azulado amigo, azulado por la simple razón que su cabello era de un extraño, llamativo y hermoso tono azulado.

Cuando llego a la cabaña de roge, su amigo, decidió darle una "sorpresa" entrando por la puerta de atrás, hace días que no lo visitaba y las cartas decían que lo extrañaba, aumentando parte de su cariño hacia el.

Pero apenas puso un pie en la casa unos sonidos invadieron sus oídos.

-ah…roge..mas-era una voz femenina, sin creerlo aun camino unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, escucho el crujir de la cama.

-"_no"-_ pensó con temor, no lo creía, se asomo un poco por la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo shockeado, era su amor y amigo roge, estaba en una cama junto a una pelirroja, su novia, mientras ambos gruñían de placer, su rostro se enrojeció y su vista se nublo por lagrimas, tenia pena, dolor, y rabia, pero algo mas, al mirar el rostro del peliazul, en medio del extasis le movía completamente.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto dio un paso para irse del lugar, pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió, miro su parte baja y lo noto, una erección apareció…..junto a la imagen de un pelinegro.

Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba aquel problema, se sentía tan sucio y horrible, una por masturbarse mientras su amigo tenia sexo con otra persona, y dos, por hacerlo pensando que era cierto príncipe el que lo tocaba.

Corrió a toda velocidad, sin importarle que lo hubieran escuchado o no, luego que termino salió dando un fuerte portazo por la casa, sus piernas no resistirían mas, estaba aun rojo peor ya no lloraba, se sentía algo aliviado pero aun dolido.

Cuando llego siguiendo el rastro de su rey, lo encontró junto a otro castaño, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, con silencio logro llegar al lado del chico, castaño, ojos verde azulado, guapo no faltaba decir.

Al final resulto ser conocido de levi-sama…per aun asi lo que paso no se iria tan facilemnte.

-y…yo..fui a ver aun..amigo-murmuro…la imagen de su amigo, lo qu imagino con el príncipe, volvieron a su mente.

-deberías usar tus habilidades y obligarlo a que te ame-eso lo hizo sonrojarse al máximo, el rey era todo un misterio.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro de su tienda, arropado, nuevamente la imagen de la cabaña apareció, solo que era diferente, imagino que el era una chica, que el príncipe lo tocaba de esa forma tan placentera como se veía. Se sonrojo al instante, ¡como era posible que estuviera teniendo fantasías sexuales con el hermano de su protegido!...pero era cierto, al parecer..no amaba tanto a roge.

**kachinogai: significa "victoria del deseo" oc's creado por mi..creo -H-**

**Listoo wiii..ya se qeudo raro, perdón nuevamente por no actualizar rápido..pero ya saben el motivo ;n;..**

**Perdón nuevamente y prometo recompensarlas..lo juro ;n;**


End file.
